


saying THANK YOU is simply not enough

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This decision is not easy.<br/>He knows he has to leave, not because he's forced to leave, but he knows it's the right time to have a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying THANK YOU is simply not enough

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have to write something, not because I have something in mind, but I know if I don't express my feeling in words, I'm gonna drive myself crazy. I admit I cried in the office this afternoon.
> 
> English is not my first language and I am quite frustrated and emotional while I am writing this, so please apologise my mistakes.

It’s time to go.  
He knows pretty well.

There’s someone far better than him.  
That’s why he thinks it’s time to go, though he doesn't have any clue who is this man, but he’s sure this man will come in the right time.

 

He’s been struggling for some time already, he knows he has to make up his mind as soon as possible. He needs to make sure everything is going well whatever his decision will be. There’ll be too many speculations if he doesn't clarify and it definitely will affect everyone in the team. Of course he can say he has no plan to leave, given if he doesn't feel guilty for lying to the team or the fans. 

 

This decision is not easy.  
He knows he has to leave, not because he's forced to leave, but he knows it's the right time to have a change.

Something has to be changed, and he knows he’s not the one to make the change. That’s why he knows it’s time to leave.

 

 

Marco and Shinji are waiting in the common room after he returns from the press conference.

 **“Kloppo…”**  
He can see Marco’s eyes are red. He has no idea what to say to this twenty-six-year-old player, probably Marco is the only player that he doesn't know how to face now.

He signed Marco in 2012. At that time, Mario and Robert were still wearing the Dortmund jerseys. Marco and Mario were the famous golden duo, yet, Mario left after one year. Then, it was Robert’s turn to leave, after two years playing alongside with Marco. 

Early this year, Marco approached him and said he decided to extend his contract given all the rumors said he’s transferring to somewhere after this season. Honestly speaking, he’s quite shocked with his decision. Everyone knew how bad they were playing in the first half of this season, he could understand if he decided not to stay. 

**_“Trophy may be important, but representing my club to lift a trophy is much more important.”_**  
He still remembers what Marco told him at that time.

 

Mario left, Robert left, and now he is leaving. He doesn't want to know how Marco feels now… it must be a hard time for him… everyone he’s closed to have left in the past two years, and now the one who brought him to Dortmund is soon to leave.

 

 **“Thank you very much for what you've done to me.”**  
Marco gives him a hug that he doesn't expect. He’s stunned and hugs him back after few seconds.

 

**“I promise, I’ll get you to Berlin and then we’ll take the DFB Pokal back together.”**

 

He can hear a slight tremble from Marco’s voice, he knows his players very well and probably it’s not the right time for him to look into the boy’s eyes.

 **“I’m so sorry Marco.”** That’s what he can say.  
**“I understand, no, it should be we all understand, everyone here understand.”**

 

 

He looks up and sees his players are there. Among all of them, he can see Shinji’s nodding his head slowly and the Japanese eyes are as red as Marco’s.

Suddenly he remembers the day when Shinji joined the club and the day when he returned to Dortmund after two years in England. He’s really glad that he signed him back this season although he didn't expect he'll be leaving after this season at that time... He hopes his successor knows how to achieve Shinji’s potential, he doesn't want Shinji to go through what’s happened in England again.

 

 **“Kloppo, thanks for bringing me to Germany and signing me back.”** Shinji smiled weakly. **“Dortmund is my second home, and I always think that you’re like my father.**

He looks at Shinji, this Japanese player looks much more maturer than the first time he met him almost six years ago. 

**"Not only Marco, I also promise you that I’ll get you to Berlin.”**

He also thinks that his German has finally improved even though this is already his third year in Dortmund.

 

 

This is his seventh year in Dortmund. This is also his fourteenth year coaching a football team. He always knows it’s difficult to leave, but he also knows that the team needs somethings that he cannot provide and it’ll be better to have another man taking up his job for the good sake of the club.

This season is terrible, and it is no doubt that he is absolutely disappointed with this season, but luckily at least he still thinks he is satisfied about signing Shinji back during the summer transfer window and renewing Marco’s contract in January early this year.

 

All his boys say they are going to get him to Berlin, yet, he wants to tell them that he won’t allow them bringing him there because he’s the one who will get them to the capital – this is the last thing that he can do for the boys who he treats as his own sons and he truly loves.

 

 

 

>> end.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say 15 April has always some meanings for me, and after today, it means more.
> 
> The last thing that I can say is Thanks and all the best!


End file.
